Of vomit and sponges
by Weeper
Summary: After Shuichi's birthday party, two musicians try to clean up the mess. HiroRyuichi one shot.


I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters within. Awfully rushed feeling to the plot, but I needed to drabble. At any rate, I've written worse.

Of vomit and sponges - Weeper

Hiro rolled his eyes as he eventually found a comatose Shuichi lying in a pile of crisp packets, beer cans and sleeping Yuki. It was the aftermath of the hyperactive singers birthday party and as usual, Hiro was stuck being the responsible one clearing up the mess which even Yuki's enraged shouting had not managed to stop. The karaoke had been a stroke of genius on Tohma's part, managing to turn the end of the evening into an amazing vocalist war between his best friend and Nittle Grasper's own front man. Now most people were gone, only K, Ryuichi and Hiro remained with the lovebirds in their house. Suppressing a moan of despair as he saw what appeared to be the contents of Suguru's stomach hiding next to the sofa, the guitarist headed to the kitchen to find some paper towels.

"Shall we get a drink of water Kumagorou?" The bipolar artist whispered to his stuffed rabbit while attempting to sneak down the stairs with utmost stealth. "Shh!" He whispered, grinning happily. "We musn't wake K, na no da!"

Giggling in a way complete inappropriate for his age, Ryuichi managed to avoid stepping on Shindou's face as he crossed through the lounge before grimacing at the sick cementing itself into the carpet. "Eww! Think we should clean that up Kumagorou? Eiri-san will be mad if he sees it."

Stopping for a second, the lyrical genius stared at the soft toy he held out in front of his face until it nodded at him. Smiling and looking far too happy about the prospect of cleaning up vomit, he gave the rabbit a quick hug before almost dancing across the lounge – with super stealth-ninja no-noise skills – towards the kitchen.

"Who the hell's making all that noise?" Hiro grumbled to himself as he filled up a bucket with warm soapy water, cursing the fact he seemed to already be sober and full into the throes of his hangover. The noises continuing, Hiroshi sighed and dropped his sponge into the sink as he made way to peer around the doorframe. It was as he stuck his unprotected head out he paled, remembering Yuki had been asleep in there and the horror stories about hangovers Shuichi had told him. He breathed a visible sigh of relief when Ryuichi danced into view.

The older musician paused in his energetic movements as he caught sight of Hiroshi's lightened face. "Hiro-san!" He called, far too loudly for the guitarists liking. The dark haired teenager winced at the noise, glancing nervously at the tangle of limbs on the other side of the room.

"Did you need a drink too?" Came the question, no extra effort made to dull the volume of his own speech.

"Keep it down a bit Sakuma-san." Hiro pleaded, the singer's voice not doing his headache much good on top of the fear of a violent death from the romance novelist. "Shuichi and Yuki-san are asleep. I came to get something to clean Suguru's sick up."

Ryuichi grinned, making his face as conspiring as possible while tiptoeing into the kitchen. He waved his rabbit at Hiro. "Call me Ryuichi. Kumagorou says Sakuma-san makes me sound old. Can we help?" He asked, picking the sponge out of the sink with his free hand and flicking a bit of water at Hiro.

"Um, if you want . . . Ryuichi." Nakano replied, feeling very bemused as a few drops landed on his face with the man's giggle. Getting the bucket and some paper towels from the sink, he frowned before going to clean up the mess. "Remember, no noise."

"Okay." Ryu chirruped happily, following behind with the sponge.

Hiroshi grumbled to himself again as he knelt in front of the puddle - using the thick wad of paper towels he'd picked up to get the worst of it off the carpet – trying not to let the fumes upset his own currently weak stomach. Ryuichi didn't seem bothered at all as he took place on the other side with the sponge, scrubbing hard at the stains. It was all the teenager could do to hide his blush from the close proximity of this man he had greatly respected for years. "Ryu-san . . . Why did you reform Nittle Grasper?" He asked, hoping to break his own tension with a question that had bothered him since Noriko had left Bad Luck.

The older man blinked, slightly surprised at the sudden curiosity, and stopped scrubbing. "Ne, you didn't know Hiro-san? I thought I told everyone. I saw you and Shuichi and it made me really want to be in a band again. You're so close. I was jealous."

"But didn't you have K when you were in America?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't the same. He was always making me do stuff like photo shoots and interviews, he's a poopyhead!" The singer exclaimed, smiling happily at what appeared to be his own immaturity.

Feeling caught up in the infectious good cheer, Hiro laughed a little. "He can be a little intense can't he? It's when he gets his gun out I get worried, mostly for Shuichi." Not willing to let the conversation die and not realising it was highly doubtful the synth pop idol would ever willingly stop talking to someone; he risked a more personal question. "So how come you spend so much time with Shuichi if you have Tohma and Norkio again."

Ryuichi wrinkled his nose and dropped back to sit cross-legged on the floor. He poked the sponge a couple of times before replying. "They're not the same anymore, they've gone all grown up. Tohma's always doing boring stuff at NG, and Noriko's always with her family. Even Shu-chan's with Yuki all the time. There's no-one to play with" After glancing at the two lovers covered bodies he grinned again, leaning forward he waved his teddy around in Hiro's face. "But I still have Kumagorou!"

Hiro only managed a quick 'look out for the bu-' before Ryu's flailing arm knocked it over. Uttering a squeak, the singer tried to move out of the way but ended tripping over his own legs and falling straight into the puddle. In a last effort to save himself, Ryu had grabbed at Hiro's shirt but only succeeded in pulling the teenager down with him to a resulted tangle of legs not dissimilar to the filthy love nest in the corner. This time, Hiro's blush was impossible to hide as he stared open eyed at the beautiful face that was only a few centimetres from his own. Neither made a move to get up.

Ryu spoke first, his own cheeks beginning to redden as he felt the teenager's breath softly touching his cheeks. "Does . . . Does Hiro-chan want to play with me?" That remark made the both of them blush, fiercely.

"If you want me to . . ." Was all Hiro could manage before Ryu leant into his and the sweet taste of those talented lips touched his own.

Leaning back, Ryuichi grinned happily at him. "I've wanted to forever."

K was not a happy bunny in the morning. His head felt like someone had repeatedly bashed it with a giant redwood, and he'd been woken up several times in the night by what he assumed was the sound of Shuichi and Yuki having birthday sex. It was with therefore with great surprise he greeted the scene of an extremely happy and naked looking duo of Hiro and Ryuichi under a sheet on the couch. As for Shuichi and Yuki, they were standing just inside the door to the kitchen, the former looking very scared, and the latter extremely pissed off. There was only one thing the American could manage to say as his brain finally registered the scene.

"Did you know there's puke down the side of your sofa?"


End file.
